1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of protecting devices used in motor vehicles where the life of the passengers is in danger in case of a collision and, more particularly, the invention refers to a new removable protecting cage that shows a configuration which makes it much more practical and modern than any other of its kind, as it is a system of removable and combinable bars which form a modular system, which is capable to resist impacts in all directions, it is also light and aerodynamic, preferably for motorcycles.
When stating motor vehicles without body shell, and even when the present specification aims the application of the invention to motorcycles with two wheels, the present cage applies to every vehicle with no body shell, such as tricycles, four tracks, scooters, etc.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Multiple alternatives are known for structural protection for motor vehicles without body shell but none of them is shown as totally removable, consisting of removable and combinable bars, such as the present one. All of them are complex, inefficient as regards design, to support impacts from any direction or hard front impacts, also, most of them are very heavy and show poor aerodynamic features which only produce a higher resistance to the advance, with the consequent increase in the expense of fuel and lower speed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,473,956 by Eyre, discloses a highly restrictive structure as regards manageability, and too heavy, does not show aerodynamic features or a careful care of design. The straight form of the canopy directly absorbs the impact force in a vehicle crash. This straight form of the structure of “cages” is not appropriate to protect the passengers from abrupt knocks in a possible overturn at high speed.
The structural development of this patent also discloses drawbacks regarding manageability and aerodynamic performance in curves at high speeds since it elevates the gravity center of the structure with no compensation of the weight at both sides, which makes the structure be a danger factor instead of a safety factor in this kind of maneuvers, which would lead to collisions and lateral falls of vehicles, thus entrapping the passengers in the structure, which would unavoidably suffer a lateral friction. The longitudinal bars of the structure are parallel and do not provide a strong design and the structure shows a transversal bar consisting of two straight segments, which do not either provide a strong design having aerodynamic advantages.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,056 by K. A. Belk discloses a protecting structure for tractors, with such a form that it exposes the laterals of the passengers, and without a concept of removable installation. It is not thought to be used in motorcycles and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,130 by V. E. Michael combines a rain shield con un escudo frontal for wind, and its main function is to protect the passengers from inclemency of the weather, therefore its top structure would not provide integral safety in case of collisions and/or accidents, not mentioning that the structure itself leaves the laterals unprotected and it is not coincident with a modular structure with removable perimeter protecting bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,785 by Kidder discloses a protecting structure for vehicles, with such a form that it exposes the laterals of the passengers, and without a concept of removable installation. It is not thought to be used in motorcycles and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,517 by Pivar discloses a vehicle similar to a motorcycle and/or motor tricycle with a body shell-type structure consisting of metallic bars. Even though it could be described as a perimeter safety grille, said body shell does not show a convenient aerodynamic form to break up and temper the caused knocks; as well as it does not show noticeable aerodynamic qualities. The patent differs from the one described herein mainly because it does not mention a removable safety bar kit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,931 by Winiecki refers not to a cage but to a body shell which is mounted on a particular structure having a seat and cabin, not being applicable as a safety structure attached to a motor vehicle without body shell. Besides, it does not cover the whole driver's perimeter as it leaves unprotected his head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,595 by Kinzel proposes a casing or shell which emphasizes a transverse bar in the middle of the vehicle, without completing any configuration with longitudinal bars. This shell is partial and only covers the back half of a driver, leaving all his front and lateral unprotected, being unsuitable to cover a big number of traffic front and overturn accidents. The proposed structure leaves, in fact, unprotected, a possible co-driver, fundamental and necessary function in using most of vehicles that might be proposed to be assured today. It is, in fact, a safety structure projected for a particular vehicle and not for standard models that would need a removable protecting cage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,465 by Winiecki discloses a protection which does not protect the head of the pilot and discloses too rigid and straight structural conditions, leaving unprotected sharp edges that, instead of protecting the passengers and pedestrians, proposes serious risks and dangers due to cuts and crashes. This is a heavy structure and with no aerodynamic conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,196 by Carter discloses a protection designed specifically to protect the passengers from weather inclemency and the elements without being protective.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,190 by Ahlberg proposes two bars at a low height thus forming a structural system that leaves exposed and completely out of protection practically all the body of the passenger and a possible co-passenger. The lateral and transverse bars are rectilinear thus losing the aerodynamic advantages and are not suitable to dissipate the strength of a front crash as well as this structure would not benefit a collision at high speeds and also a downturn.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,214 by Chuen-Fong proposes a superior structure which applies on a scooter, which is rectilinear and mainly defined as a protection against adverse climatic factors. It does not show safety qualities and is not designed to fulfill said functions. It does not show favorable aerodynamic qualities to be used and leaves the sides of the driver and the co-driver completely uncovered. In general, the patent herein is totally different from a modular structure with removable perimeter protecting bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,399 by Cameron discloses a integral protection structure, but its structure does not consist of a plurality of surrounding bars but of a determined structure that does not show suitable aerodynamic conditions and does not have the characteristic of being removable, thus generating a cage that is too heavy and not very practical to be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,706 by Kincheloe discloses a structure that leaves unprotected both laterals of the driver and co-driver and, even though it seems oval shaped from one side, it is not volumetrically, thus being unsuitable both for motorcycles and for tricycles. It consists of two orbital bars which are developed in parallel and vertical orientation, generating a reduced protection perimeter. The structural development also discloses drawbacks regarding manageability and aerodynamic performance in curves at high speeds since it elevates the gravity center of the structure with no compensation of the weight at both sides, which makes the structure to be a danger factor instead of a safety factor in this kind of maneuvers, which would lead to collisions and lateral falls of vehicles, thus trapping the passengers inside which would unavoidably suffer a lateral friction. The straight form of the pipes directly absorbs the impact force of a lateral vehicle crash and this rectilinear form of the structure is not appropriate to preserve the passengers from hard knocks in a possible downturn at high speeds. It is also noticeable, in the design by Kinechloe, that the turn is restricted at the front wheels due to the bars of the structure themselves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,082 by Kincheloe discloses a protective structural cage that shows a substantially ovoid form in its lateral description but which leaves in a planar relationship the superior and the inferior bars, this way eliminating the protection advantages in case of a fall or downturn, which would be provided by a substantially ovoid form in all its directions to an integral protective cage for motorcycles. The present structure leaves uncovered and with no protection the laterals of the passenger, and does not have the possibility to protect a second co-driver in the vehicle. Lastly, we should indicate that this integral protection cage does not contain surrounding orbital bars and that, mainly, does not show removable or detachable conditions, but it is formed by a cage integrated to the chassis of the vehicle, thus resulting in a structure with ergonomic functions which are unpractical and difficult to implement in varied vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,671 by Watkins discloses a conventional cage structure with lateral support means and which shows rectilinear bars and right angles at the corners, showing danger for cuts to pedestrians against the sharp edges in case of collision. It shows a poor aerodynamic performance at the same time that it is not conceived to provide the necessary and sufficient space that a driver and a passenger should have in a vehicle of this kind This invention is not conceived for such vehicles as motorcycles and the like. It does not show removable characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,390 by Gilbert discloses a structure for motorcycles and the like which is formed with a modular system of bars and surfaces that cover the perimeter until they cover the whole vehicle. It has functions more related with the protection against a bad climate such as rain and others, instead of being a safety structure consisting of removable bars extending from a front part of the vehicle to the back part thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,430 by Mikietal discloses a conventional anti-downturn bar for vehicles and particularly for quad bikes. The straight form of the bars that shows the structure loses aerodynamic advantages and is not suitable to dissipate the strength of a front impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,388 by Bothwell discloses an integral coating structure for a passenger of a motorcycle and for his vehicle. It is rough, complex achieve a good manageability and heavy. It does not have the features of a system of light surrounding safety removable bars, which are ergonomic and easy to install.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,561 by Kim discloses a structural development of anti-downturn, non-anti-crash vertical bar, which leaves both laterals of the driver and co-driver free and also discloses two elliptical bars which are developed parallel and vertical, thus generating a reduced protection perimeter. The structural development of this protection also discloses drawbacks regarding manageability and aerodynamic performance in curves at high speeds since it elevates the gravity center of the structure with no compensation of the weight at both sides, which makes the structure to be more a factor of danger than a factor of safety in this type of maneuvers, which would lead to collisions and lateral falls al the vehicles, trapping its occupants in the structure who would unavoidably suffer a lateral friction. The straight form of the pipes directly absorbs de impact force from a lateral car crash. This rectilinear form of the structure is not appropriate protect the passengers from hard knocks in a possible downturn at high speeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,718 by Boutin discloses a structure tubular with rods that support a complete cover, designed to protect the passengers from adverse climates. The structure is not designed as a removable safety structure with surrounding bars for lateral protection of the passengers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,392 by Mainwal proposes a rigid shield to provide surrounding safety to drivers of motorcycles and the like. It protects the passengers in case of bad climate and offers certain surrounding safety conditions, but contemplating its purpose of providing safety, it is observed that it leaves the laterals of the driver completely unprotected. Due to the rigid nature of the invention the same lacks modular characteristics, does not show removable characteristics through connecting modules so that its assembly and disassembly is practical and fast. It is not, however, a system of removable bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,173 by Chyan-Luen discloses an external structure for motor vehicles without body shell as a shield against the sun and adverse weather conditions. It discloses a removable covering canopy, but as regards its structure it is shown to be excessively big and, consequently, heavy. Due to the rigid structure of the invention the same lacks modular characteristics, either adaptable and/or extendable, not being able to modify its size and shape in order to achieve convenient proportions when being stored, or it has capacities to modify its position as regards the vehicle. It does not show removable characteristics, does not focus its use in different models of vehicles, and it is not, finally, a system of removable bars for surrounding protection of passengers of vehicles without body shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,153 by Mueller, Helmut, Rainer and Markus, discloses a protecting structure substantially ovoidal that leaves unprotected the laterals of the driver, does not include the co-driver in the perimeter of protection and, mainly, consists of a single structural protection piece which forms the chassis, without essentially being a removable bar annexed protection system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,441 by Ugolini discloses a body shell for a scooter type vehicle or the like which functions as a protective roof in case of bad weather and relative surrounding safety conditions. It discloses removable characteristics by means of a system which relates it directly with the Scooter type models, with two portions of the body shell at the laterals of the passenger. However these sections are linked to the general body shell and not with the vehicle, making it not suitable to be used in a combined and removable form as a lateral protection, but appealing to an integral cabin installation, which it is not coincident with a system of removable safety bars which are connected from the back part of the vehicle to the front part thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,220 by Allen discloses a removable roof for vehicles without body shell such as quad bikes formed by two lateral arc-type bars and superior transverse bars, to which a superior roof is attached. The same does not show qualities or characteristics of a safety system formed by removable bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,927 by Kurohori, Ozeki, Furuta, Kobayashi, Takamoto, discloses a protecting structure with a substantially ovoid form which leaves the laterals of the driver unprotected, does not include the co-driver within the protective perimeter and, mainly, consists of a single protective structural piece which is part of the chassis, not being essentially an attached protective system with removable bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,099 by Akiyama discloses a structure for impact absorption for vehicles which is definitely an extension of the vehicle chassis; it is not removable, and specifically designed for a model of vehicle which is totally different from the concept of the removable modular structural system. The described patent protects mainly the passenger from front knocks leaving the laterals unprotected.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,200 by Obershan discloses a protective cage for motorcycles which does not have the characteristics of a removable integral system annexed to the vehicle, but also being a single structure that shows very scarcely specified technical developments, thick, rough and heavy structures, does not show possible aerodynamic conditions or an ergonomic development suitable to allow for entering of the passengers to the vehicle. The theoretical and conceptual development of the above mentioned patent claims characteristics that have been claimed before by all prior patents, but without offering new techniques of resolution, or improvements in the field of functionality.
US patent publication 2010/0096200 A1 by Bombarda discloses a three-wheel particular vehicle with an external body shell which leaves open spaces at the sides of the driver seat. Even though it refers to a structure providing safety and/or coverage of the passengers, it leaves the passenger sides unprotected; it is not easily removable and, ultimately, is not a system of removable safety surrounding bars.
The patent DE 3431406 is based on a lateral protection bar which does not totally cover the passenger of the vehicle and his co-driver. It does not play the role of a removable safety integral structure.
The patent DE 4222253 A1 refers to a motor vehicle with two wheels which proposes three embodiments; all with different safety structural complements. The model disclosed in FIG. 1 refers to a safety “Door” or “Arm”, which protects the passenger at both sides of the vehicle. This protection form does not cover the integral safety perimeter of the driver, leaving the co-driver completely uncovered. The pivoting function of these “Doors” are directly connected to the chassis of the vehicle and therefore are different from the “pivoting stretch” of the safety bar disclosed in claim 5 of the patent defined in the above mentioned prior art.
The model defined in FIG. 2 discloses an intermediate vehicle between a motorcycle and a car, which complementary wheels and two lateral doors, which claims a structure that mainly differs from the protecting surrounding structure consisting of removable bars.
Also, the model disclosed in FIG. 3 refers to a vehicle which more than two wheels and one complete structural chassis, with no contact points with the invention disclosed in the present art.
The patent DE 19505448 A1 is similar to the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,153, and particularly describes a fastening system or “Belt” which fasts the driver to the structure of the vehicle from the waist and the shoulders, firmly fastening to the structural chassis of the vehicle under the seat and against the back appearing in this model. The function of a safety “Belt” or “Harness” which keeps the driver fixed to a motor vehicle has contact points with claim 7 which is defined in the present Art, except that the patent herein defines an “Harness” which totally surrounds the waist of the driver and/or the co-driver and skirts their shoulders, both at the front and at the back, being firmly fastened to the superior perimeter safety bars, playing the safety roles with different techniques and resolution forms.
The patent DE 19629879 A1 is similar to the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,153 which was described above.
The patent EP 0 820 924 A2 is similar to the patent DE 19629879 A1 and the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,153 which was described above.
The patent DE 20 2007 002 826 U1 discloses an integral cabin for bikes which provides structural protection, with a design that prioritizes the protection against weather and/or rain instead of in case of impacts at high speeds. Is not designed as a bar system and does not show removable characteristics.
The patent DE 202018012695 U1 discloses an integral vehicle with three wheels and two seats, with a main structure. The development is not equivalent with a modular removable bar system.
The patent 2 335 821 of Patent and Trademark Spanish Office, by Patrick Tonnelier discloses a device of modular coverage for motorcycles and the like. The cabin is formed by a sliding continuous panel set and, even though it plays the role of providing structural safety, is not designed as a system of removable and modular bars.
The patent 2 649 064 of the National Institute of Industrial Property of Paris, by Sovanna, discloses an integral vehicle with an outer body shell which forms an integral safety structure for the passengers of the vehicle. Even though it plays the roles of providing protection against accidents it does not refer to a cage-like system formed by removable bars, but it refers to a particular structure like a body shell with a pivoting opening.
The international publication WO2006049079 A1 by Yoshimasa discloses a vehicle particular with three wheels with a body shell with doors which completely covers the perimeter of the driver. Even though it refers to a structure which provides safety and/or coverage to the passengers, it is not easily removable and, ultimately, it is not a system of removable safety bar system.
The international publication WO 2007/129193 A1 by Tonnelier has been mentioned above with the registering of Patent 2 649 064 of the National Institute of Industrial Property of Paris.
The international publication WO 2008/012624 A2 discloses a superior structure for bikes which provides structural safety along with lateral structural variables, which by having rectilinear form do not have the capacity to correctly protect in case of crashes, downturns and/or lateral falls, and specially, they do not show removable characteristics. It does not show an appropriate resistance to be installed in motorcycles as it is finally a basic protection system for bikes.
The patent CZ 2264 U1 filed in Czech Republic discloses a bar structure which is placed to the sides of a motorcycle model to be erected in a rotating way and form a support structure for a canopy. It refers to a structure which is proposed to generate a roof for protection against adverse weather conditions such as rain, snow, etc. and it is not about a removable integral safety structure.
A search of the internet yields examples of canopy models produced by such companies as BMW, Piaggio, Benelli, Renault, Jonway and Velotop. Additionally, prototypes are found in the science fiction area as well.
For the above, the technique of the field of the invention for “safety cages or structures for motorcycles and the like” is widely developed, with different models and proposals that, due to different reasons convenient for the development of the global vehicular traffic, today in 2011, we start to foresee even with the perspective to achieve a wide development.
Some of the above mentioned patents refer to designs with wide qualities from the ergonomic and functional points of view, but they are not coincident with the inventive search for protection cages or surrounding safety structures formed by a system of bars annexed to and removable from the vehicle module.
Therefore and by virtue of the current state of art, the creation of a safety removable system which is comfortable and practical is very appropriate, which contributes to turn these type of light vehicles into main transport options any time and in all the big cities all around the world, this way contributing to urban clearing and healthier traffic, also promoting the saving of energy and consumption of fuel by encouraging the use of vehicles more ergonomic and sustainable than cars.